Injection valves, especially for combustion engines in motor vehicles, must fulfill high precision requirements in order to enable low-emission and resource sparing operation of the combustion engine. If a lifting apparatus of the injection valve consists for instance of a piezoactuator, then the precision requirements are especially high along the power train, since piezoactuators have, in principle, only a small lift of a few micrometers for example. Friction and elastic areas along the power train can reduce the lift.